The present application relates generally to the field of kitchen fixtures. In particular, the present application relates to an assembly for retracting a sprayhead into a spout for docking.
Conventionally, a faucet with a removable sprayhead connected to a hose may include a counterweight on the hose positioned beneath the faucet to apply a force on the hose to retract the sprayhead toward the spout. The counterweight provides a constant retraction force for biasing the sprayhead toward the spout, but does not prevent the hose from disturbing items stored beneath a sink, where the hose is stored. Other biasing mechanisms (e.g., springs) increase in resistance as the hose is withdrawn and therefore do not provide the desirable constant retraction force.